The present invention relates to in-line skates and ice skates. In particular, the present invention relates to in-line skates and ice skates wherein the boot length is adjustable to accommodate different foot sizes.
In-line skating has become a popular recreational activity, especially for children. Moreover, ice skating has a long standing history as a popular pastime. However, children have growing feet and require skates that properly fit their feet. To be able to enjoy skating with properly fitting skates, new pairs of skates will need to be purchased, sometimes on an annual basis.
The following patents describe skates wherein the boot size is adjustable or the length of the skate is adjustable to accommodate a different boot size: Sartor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,763, Meibock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,907, MacPhail, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,949, Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,149, Lu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,288, Olson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,833, Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,018, Klamer et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,346.